Curable compositions containing metal chelate compounds, especially for coating applications, are known to the art.
Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 2798/1975 discloses a curable epoxy resin composition which comprises a reaction product of an epoxy resin with a metal chelate compound of beta-diketone. The composition, however, is poor in reactivity and therefore needs to cure at 90.degree. C for 16 hours and then 130.degree. C. for 24 hours. It provides a cured article having poor physical properties, when cured at a low temperature for a short period of time.
Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 100869/1981 discloses one-package ambient temperature curing coating composition which contains acrylic copolymer or alkyd resin, aluminum alcoholate, keto-enol tautomeric compound, a solvent and a small amount of a metal hydroxide. The composition, however, provides a cured article having poor solvent resistance, when cured at a low temperature and for a short period of time.
In order to improve curing properties at a low temperature, the present inventors proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 145,628 filed on Jan. 15, 1988 a composition which comprises a hydroxyl group containing compound, a compound having an acid anhydride group and a metal chelate compound. The present inventors have studied more to improve the proposed composition.